


A Meeting?

by snapealina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape is called in for a somewhat confusing meeting with the Headmaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting?

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic challenge from 2010  
> Characters: Snape and Dumbledore  
> Prompt: Flowers  
> The fic must contain the following words: toothbrush, hair band, dragon skin  
> Max 600 words  
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, so don't sue me...
> 
> Warning: written in a hurry at the car dealers, no beta etc, also a reference to something Norwegian kids to with yellow flowers. I don't know if that bit makes sense to anyone else. Just so you're warned.

”Why exactly have you brought me here, Headmaster?” Severus Snape asked worriedly. It wasn’t unusual that the older man invited Severus for a talk, but usually they stayed in Dumbledore’s office for these little sessions. This time, however, Dumbledore had insisted that they’d take a walk in the grounds.

 

“Oh, no reason, Severus.” Dumbledore smiled. “I just thought that we both could do with some fresh air and sunshine.”

 

Severus scowled. He would have been much happier staying in Dumbledore’s office instead of walking around amongst the all-too-happy students.

 

“Oh, look, Severus. All these wonderful flowers! Finally spring is coming. My favourite time of the year.” Dumbledore picked up a yellow flower and put it under Severus’ chin. “Do you like butter, Severus?” Dumbledore chuckled and checked if the yellow was reflected in Severus’ skin.

 

Severus grabbed the flower and threw it on the ground.

 

“Have we come here only to look at the flowers and play stupid, childish games, Headmaster, or do you have a purpose for this meeting?” Severus hissed.

 

“Meeting?” Dumbledore asked. “Who said anything about a meeting?”

 

Severus look confused.

 

“I merely thought we both could do with a walk. No hidden agenda. Unless there is something you want to talk about, Severus.”

 

Severus was speechless. There was no purpose except dragging him outside and making him walk amongst hormonal teenagers. Young boys stripping off their shirts to impress the girls even though it was still way too cold. Girls tearing their hair bands out so that they could flip their hair to get the boys’ attention. It was just pathetic to watch.

 

“Hey there, Professors,” Severus heard a merry voice behind him. “Out for a little walk in the beautiful spring weather?”

 

Hagrid stood behind them carrying a hideous thing as usual. Today’s lucky object looked like a toilet brush decorated with dragon skin.

 

The words just fell out of Severus’ mouth: “What exactly is that thing?”

 

“Oh, this?” Hagrid held up the brush. “It’s a new toothbrush for Fang. I’ve made it myself. Isn’t it beautiful?”

 

Severus glared at the awful thing. He was glad Hagrid never gave him any home-made presents.

 

“It really is, Hagrid.” Dumbledore chuckled. “Is it a special occasion?”

 

“Oh, nothing special.” Hagrid smiled back. “Just felt like it. He’s such a good boy. He deserves the best.” Hagrid bid them goodbye and went to his cabin.

 

“Ah, isn’t spring wonderful, Severus?” Dumbledore asked. “Love is in the air.”

 

Severus huffed.

 

“Ah, but it is.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled. Severus hated that they always did that. This man was just too happy all the time.

 

“And I think that it’s about high time that you do something about that little situation of yours.”

 

“What situation?”

 

“Love, of course.” Dumbledore continued walking.

 

“Love? Me?” Severus didn’t quite follow.

 

“Yes, you.” Dumbledore stated. “I have often found that if you don’t do anything. Nothing will happen. And mostly good things happen if you only take a risk.”

 

“And who, exactly, am I supposed to take a risk on?” Severus laughed.

 

“Ah, Professor Lupin, of course.” Dumbledore said and started walking back to the castle.

 

Severus stood pinned to the ground, jaw dropped and speechless.

 

How did that man know everything?


End file.
